Este era mi destino
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: En esta historia, Ash pondrá a prueba su valor en uno de los hechos más trascendentes de nuestra historia Basado en una historia real.


Este era mi destino?  
********  
.........titi, titi, titi, titi.  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién? No por favor  
Eran las 6:00 AM del martes 11 de Septiembre. Era una mañana muy tranquila en Boston, el cielo no denotaba ni una nube de lluvia. Yo, Ash Ketchum, el mejor maestro Pokemon de todos los tiempos, me encontraba en esa ciudad por cuestiones de una convención Pokemon, ya que había dado un simposió sobre como tratar bien a los pokemons. Ahora tenía que hacer otro en Washington a las 12:00 PM, por eso tenía que despertarme temprano, ya que tenía que tomar el vuelo de las 7:30. asi que no tenía más remedio que levantarme.  
-No me queda de otra, será mejor que me prepare.  
-Pika, Pika.  
-Buenos días Pikachu.  
-Pika (ya te vas)  
-Si Pikachu, tengo otra reunión.  
-Pikapi, pikapkachu (irán Bruck y Misty contigo)  
-No amigo, dejaré que duerman un poco más, además merecen disfrutar un poco más de esta ciudad.  
-Pikapi (Esta bien, cuídate)  
-Lo haré, no te preocupes viejo amigo  
Ya estaba listo para irme, sólo llevaría la pokebola de Charizard, ya que no era necesario llebar a mis otros Pokemons. Puse la pokebola en mi cinturón y tomé mi mochila. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Misty se depertó debido al ruido que hice al arreglarme.  
-Buenos dias Ash.  
-Buenos días Misty.  
-Ya te vas?  
-Claro, recuerda que no puedo llegar tarde.  
-Que bien, tráeme un recuerdo.  
-Esta bien, lo haré. Oye Misty.  
-Dime.   
-Queria decirte que......  
-Que? Qué?  
-Nada.  
-Bueno, adiós Ash.  
-Adiós.  
Quien pensaría que esa sería la última palabra que le diría a Misty, y no las que yo hubiera querido decir, pero creo que de igual forma ella sentió lo mismo y tampoco pudo hablar. Esto sería el error más grande de mi vida   
***7:30 AM***  
He llegado al aeropuerto justo a tiempo, ya que mi vuelo sale en 10 minutos. No hay mucha gente a esta hora, ya que sólo se rezlizan vuelos cada media hora, así que no había problema para caminar por los grandes pasillos. Comencé a buscar la aereolínea que me llevaría a New York. Momentos después me encontraba frente a American Airlines, la aerolínea favorita de mamá. Todo parecía tranquilo, la gente caminaba muy contenta por los pasillos, se pod+ian observar familias reunidas despues de que algún mienbro rtegresara de un largo viaje. También habian niños corriendo por todas partes, parecia como si los estuvieran persiguiendo, y por supuesto había algunos pokemon junto con sus entrenadores, yo hubiera querido sacar a Charizard pero era demasiado grande como para estar en ese lugar, auqne por espacio no me podía quejar, pero mejor lo dejé en su pokebola   
***7:40 AM***  
Han realizado la primera llamada del vuelo, comencé a caminar lentamente por el pasillo que conducía hasta las pista, donde me esperaba mi vuelo. Era un avión realmente impresionante, muy grande, el más grande que yo había visto en toda mi vida. Todas nuestras cosas eran transportadas en los carritos de maletas hacia el avión, aunque eso no me importaba porque lo único que necesitaba estaba en mi cabeza, no me preocuparía si algo llegara a pasarle a mi mochilla.   
Minutos después me encontraba enfrente de la escalera que subía al avión. Comencé a subir con algo de miedo, ya que nunca se lo dije a nadie pero, le tengo miedo a las alturas, pero no tenía otra opsión para llegar rápido. Apreté los puños y terminé de subir las escaleras. Al entrar al avión, una aeromoso me atendió muy amablemente "buenos días, bienvenido al vuelo de Bosto a Washington" fue lo que ella medijo después de sonreirme. Luego me condujo por una parte del avión hasta el lugar que tenía asginado; era un lugar junto a la ventana, ya que a mi, si tenía que volar, me gustaba observar el cielo. Dejé mi gorra en el asiento de la par y me acomodé un poco, ya que el vaije no sería tan largo. Unos momentos después me quedé dormido. ***8:00 AM***  
Un ruido me desértó abrúbtamente. Una mujer estaba gritando dos lugares delante de mi. Al priuncipio yo pensé que sufría de algún ataque, pero luego comprendí que era lo que estaba pasando. Cuatro hombres estaban en la parte delantera del avión, enfrente de la cabina del piloto, cada uno de ellos estaba armado con una navaja de bolsillo, todos estaban cubiertos por pasamontañas que sólo dejavan a la vistas sus ojos, unos ojos llenos de seriedad y tranquilidad, como si lo que estaban haciendo era normal para ellos.   
Dos de los hombres estaban sujetando a las asafatas, quienes trataban de liberarse de ellos con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudieron hacer nada, ambas fueron llevadas a la parte posterior del avión, de donde nunca más las volvimos a ver. Posteriormente comenzaron a tratar de entrar en la cabnina del piloto, la cual estaba cerrada bajo llave. Nadie se movía de su lugar, ya que todos estaban atemorizados de lo que podía pasar con sus vidas. Luego de unos minutos, los "terroristas" lograron entrar a la cabina, silenciando a los pilotos peramnentemente. Escondieron los cuerpos en la parte posterios del avión al igual que las aeromosas.   
En ese momento, todos estos acontecimientos daban vuelas en mi cabeza, ya que no sabía si yo podía hacer algo o de que manera ayudar, pero de algho estaba seguro, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esta situación. ***8:15 AM***  
Los terroristas acaban de desviar el vuelo hacia New York, ya que tienen la intención de estrellarlo contra las torres gemelas. Esta noticia hizo que todos los pasajeros comenzaran a ponerse tensos, ya que sabían que no había escapatoria y tampoco se atrevían a tomar acción contra ellos para tratar de detenerlos. Las razones eran un poco ovbias, ya que la mayoría eran personas ya adultas y también niños, además casi nadie poseía pokemons. En eso algo golpeó en mi cabeza, se me había olvidaddo que traía a Charizard pero había un problema con él, era demasiado grande para salir de su pokebola, pero tenía que hacer algo. ***8:22 AM***  
Un grupo de hombres y yo habíamos comenzado a hablar de hacer algo para detener a los terroristas, ya que ellos al igual que yo no queríamos que esta tragedia ocurriera. Primero pensamos en enferntarlos cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esa opción no era muy buena, ya que nosotros no teníamos armas con que enfrentarlos y si cometíamos errores podíamos acabar muertos. Por fin a alguien se le ocurrió una idea, ya que éramos 4 personas, 2 de nosotros tratarían de distraer al sujeto que custodiaba la puerta de la cabina, mientras que los otros dos entraríamos en ella para recuperar el control. Nuestra única arma era un Vulpix, ya que los otros pokemon eran muy pequeños o débiles para tratar de pelear.  
Después de poner a salvo a las personas que se encontraban adelante, comenzamos nuestro plan. Jeff y Armand tartarían de distraer a los hombres mientras Jonathan y yo entraríamos a la cabina. Toco coemnzó a salir bien, ya que gracias a Vulpix logramos detener a uno de los hombres, pero el otros logró esquivar el ataque y dejó inconsientes tanto a Vulpix como a Jeff y Armand. Esos pocos segundos ganados los utilizamos para entrar a la cabina; Jonathan logró enfrentarse al primer hombre mientras el otro piloteaba el avión. Me arrojé contra él, pero el otro sujeto me dejuto con su brazo, ya que Jonathan no lo pudo detener. No se como lo hicepero logré soltarme de su brazo y casi conseguí sujetar al otro hombre, pero en eso tuve la mala suerte de tropezar y caí al suelo.   
Ya sin posibilidades de hacer nada, los terroristas nos llevaron con los demás pasajeros sin hacernos daño, ya que de todas maneras ibamos a morir. Las caras de todos estaban llenas de triztesa ya que nuestra única oportunidad se había terminado, sólo nos quedaba esperar nuestro desnito final. ***8:40 AM***  
He tomado la más dificil pero sabia desición de mi vida. Con la ayuda de dos personas, logramos abrir la puerta de equipaje de la parte posterior del avión. Lo único malo es que no había ningún paracaidas, ya que supuestamente en estos vuelos nunca se pensó que algo así llegaría a pasar. Entre todos los pasajeros, sólo yo contaba con Charizard como pokemon volador, pero nadie lo sabía, la mayoría de los pasajeros eran hombres, a excepsión de una mujer que tenía a su pequeño hijo de aproximadamente 8 meses. No se que fue lo que pasó después, pero esa imagen hizo que recordara a mi madre cuando yo era pequeño, eso hizo que tomara la pokebola de Charizard y lo sacara. Todos quedaron de acuerdo en que como era mi pokemon, yo debería irme junto con la señora y su bebé, yo acepté con gusto hasta que vi una escena que me conmovió, no me había dado cuenta pero el padre estaba también en el vuelo, y en el momento en que desidimos nuestra partida, ambos se despidieron ya que sabían que se separarían para siempre, pero lo que más me conmovió fue ver al padre en el momento en que toma al bebe entre sus brazos y comienza a hablarle diciendole que no se preocupara, que todo hiba a estar bien y que siempre estaría con el, ovbiamente algo que el bebé no entendía, puesto que sólo sonreía alegremente. Esto hizo que recordara lo duro que fue perder a mi padre cuando era muy pequeño; así que tomé mi decisión, me acerqué lentamente hacia la pareja y les dije "será mejor que ya se vayan o quizás no podrán tener otra oportunidad". Ambos se llenaron de alegría y me agradecieron lo que hice por ellos, yo no les quezi de cir nada, ya que sabía que no volvería a ver a mis amigos, pero no podía hacerme para atras.  
Ordené a Charizrad que obedeciera a todo lo que el señor le ordenara, Charizard me observó por unos momentos pero luego comprendió que esa era la desición final que yo había tomado, asi que extendió sus alas mientras la pareja se subía en su lomo. Ya listos emprendieron el vuelo y si fueron alejando rápidamente por el cielo azul. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Charizard, uno de mis pokemones más fieles. En ese momento, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla; en parte era por la alegría de esa pareja que podría vivir feliz nuevamente y por otro lado estaba trizte porque sabía que nunca volvería a ver a nadie de mis seres queridos, pero quizás ese era el destino que mi vida me tenía preparado. ***8:50 AM***  
Hemos entrado a Nueva York, nuestro tiempo terminará de un momento a otro. En estos momentos he comenzado a pensar en todos los momentos agradables que pasé junto a mis amigos, todas las aventuras que vivimos, las alegrías que llenaron nuestras vidas, todas las personas que conocimos. Lamento mucho no poder seguir disfrutando de la vida junto a todos ustedes. Sólo les pido que me tengan en su memoria, porque de esa manera podré estar junto a ustedes siempre. ***8:54 AM***  
No queda mucho tiempo, estamos muy cerca de las Torres Gemelas y creo que ya no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer. Quisiera despedirme de cada uno de ustedes pero no podré hacerlo de la mejor manera, asi que de la forma más sincera adiós a todos ustedes y les deseo lo mejor. ***8:56 AM***   
Esta será mi nota final. Me despediré de cada uno. Bruck, siempre me brindaste tu ayuda durante mi viaje, dándome consejos, alimentando a mis pokemon y siendo uno de mis mejores amigos. Tracey, aunque no nos tratamos durante mucho tiempo, siempre lograbas ver el lado bueno de las acciones equivocadas que cometía y lograste hacer que viera la vida de otra forma. Gary, siempre estuvimos peeando desde que éramos niños, aunque siempre te he considerado como un amigo, lamento nunca haberme comportado como una persona amigable, perdóname. Jessie, James y Meowth, auque siempre me seguían para atrapar a Pikachu, al final logramos hacernos amigos, ya que aunque no lo quisieran aceptar en sus corazones siempre hubo bodad, la misma bondad que hizo que me dieran su ayuda cuando yo la necesité, les deseó suerte en su vida y espero que no cometan mi error. Prof. Oak le pido que cuide muy bien a mi madre, ya que se quedará sola y no quiero que eso pase, además le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi y mis pokemons, espero que logren crecer más junto a usted y mis amigos. Pikachu mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, siempre estuviste dispuesto a luchar por mi aunque parecia que no podías ganar, pero siempre lograste salir con la victoria por nuestra amistad, a tí también te pido que cuides muy bien a mamá.. Y por último, Misty; estuviste conmigo desde el primer día de mi viaje pokemon, me seguías por la excusa de que te devolviera tu bicicleta. Al pasar el tiempo, fuimos creando una gran amistad, aunque casi nunca demostrabamos ser buenos amigos, ya que siempre discutíamos por todo y a todas horas. Al pasar los años, lentamente fue surgiendo un sentimiento muy fuerte por ti, algo dificil de escribir, era una emoción más fuerte que tener una batalla pokemon o cualquier otra cosa. Hasta que un día comprendí que ese sentimiento se había convertido en amor, ese amor que yo nunca pude declarte de frente a frente, pero quiero que lo sepas antes de que muera, te amo y siempre te amaré, auqnue ya no esté a tu lado, mi espíritu siempre estaré contigo, dándote mi apoyo. Gracias Misty, tu siempre fuiste la persona que le dió sentido a mi vida y lamento que la última palabra que te dije fue adíos, aunque es la mejor palabra para despedirem, adiós MIsty.  
------Fin de Correo de Voz------- ***8:57 AM***  
El vuelo proveniente de Bosto se estrella en la Torre Sur. ***9:15 AM***  
Un segundo avión se estrella contra la Torre Norte del WTC ***10:05 AM***  
La primera Torre Gemela del WTC caía ante la mirada atónica de las miles de personas que se encontraban en los alrededores. ***10:28 AM ***  
La segunda Torre caías de igual manera que lo hizo la primera, haciendo que el pánico aumentara más en todas las personas que pudieron escapar de ambas torres.  
.........................  
.........................  
........................  
.........................  
En alguna parte remota del planeta, una familia observaba con horror el noticiero por TV, ya que había narrado todo lo sucedido desde el primer choque hasta la caída de las torres gemelas, esto es parte de lo que ellos estaban viendo:  
"Pocas horas después de los atentados terroristas que asotaron a las Estados Unidos, se pudo coemnzar a contar el número de victimas que había cobrado esta tragedia. Comenzando por los aviones, en donde murieron más de 250 personas, incluidas entre ellas, el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo, Ash Ketchum, quien siempre antepuso todo para ayudar a las demás perosnas. Murío dándole oportunidad a otra persona de vivir su vida, en vez de salvarse él. Esto sin duda desmuestra la gran perosna que fue él. Esperemos que nuestro Señor lo tenga en sus alturas. Descanza en paz Ash Ketchum."   
  
  
Fin.  
"Este fic esta dedicado a las victimas del 11 de Septiembre del 2001 por los ataques terroristas a los Estados Unidos" Nota del Autor: Quisiera alcarar que sentí la necesidad de escribir este fic, ya que esto nos recuerda que no todo en este mundo será tranquilo por siempre. No importa como ni por qué, siempre habrá personas llenas de maldad que comenterán actos como este para demostrar que ellos tienen la razón, pero eso no es cierto, no se logra nada con la pérdida de vidas inocentes. Espero que este fic les haya dejado algo bueno. Gracias por su tiempo. 


End file.
